Miner Moles
Miner Moles are a group of bosses in Cuphead: Dealbreaker Blues. They appear in the level Rocky Ruckus. Appearance(s) Terry The first mole, Terry, is a light brown mole with cream fur on his belly and muzzle. He wears a green vest and helmet. Like all the moles in the level, his helmet has a headlamp. His preferred tool is the pickaxe, and he also rides a green mine cart. He makes up the first phase of the fight, and is fought on elevated rail tracks outside the mine. Boulder Boulder is one of the three moles encountered in the second phase of the battle. He, like the other moles in his phase, is dark brown with tan fur on his belly and muzzle. He wears a yellow vest and helmet. His weapon in a jackhammer, and he rides a yellow mine cart. Like the other two in this phase, he is fought in a giant cavern in the mine. Sedgwick Sedgwick is another one of the three moles encountered in Phase 2. He has the same fur colors as Clay and Boulder, but wears a navy blue vest and helmet. He uses shovels as his weapon, and rides a navy-blue mine cart. Clay Clay is the last of the three Phase 2 moles. He wears a grey vest and helmet, and rides a gray mine cart. His weapon is the hammers he throws. He is actually the youngest of the miners. Brick The oldest and largest mole in the battle, as well as the final one encountered. He rides on the mine train's flatbed car, and uses gold, gems, and dynamite as his weapons. He is grey with white fur accents, and wears a red vest and helmet. His boss fight is located on a cliffside where his car is closer to the cliff wall, while your carts are closer to the cliff's edge. Battle The player will ride a group of three mine carts filled with rock chunks for the majority of the battle. Terry will appear from the left, stopping in the center of the stage, and laugh at the player's character before battling them. Phase 1: Terry Terry's attacks can appear anywhere, due to him being able to move his cart left or right. Terry's main attacks include: # Swinging his pickaxe down on a random cart, causing two rock chunks to fly off in either direction. One may be pink, meaning it is able to be parried. # Throwing his pickaxe off to the left. It will return, spinning rapidly across your area while flying rightward. It will return to him after disappearing offscreen the second time. # Thrusting the head of his pickaxe towards the players most recent location. This can be dodged by moving away when he starts turning it, which signals that he will attack. After taking enough damage (900 HP), he will be defeated, and the second phase will begin. Phase 2: Boulder, Sedgwick, and Clay After Terry's death animation, he will glare at the player before they both enter a dark tunnel leading out into a cavern. Terry's mine cart will run out of tracks after entering the cave, causing Terry to fall with it into the pit below, screaming while he falls. The player will pass by a tunnel entrance with rail tracks leading out of it. After a few more seconds, a mine train will appear from the left, and will reveal Boulder, Sedgwick, and Clay riding it. Boulder's attacks include: # Using his jackhammer to fire little pebbles into the air, falling towards you. Pink ones that can be parried may appear as well. # Using the jackhammer to fire electric bolts at you. Sedgwick's attacks include: # Tossing his shovels similarly to Terry's second attack. Pink ones that can be parried may appear with them. # Thrusting his shovel upwards. The head will bend over offscreen, and will hit one of the three mine carts you walk on at random. Clay only has one attack: Throwing hammers at you. There may be pink ones that you can parry, as well. After all three have been damaged enough (900 HP altogether), they will be beaten. Phase 3: Brick After Phase 2's completion, the three moles will fall out of their carts, after which the train and your cart platforms will enter another dark tunnel, leading outside and on a cliffside edge. The train will speed up during the tunnel, and will stop at Brick's flatbed. A pile of gold and gems will shake for a bit, before Brick bursts out from within. He will roar, and then the final phase will start. Brick's attacks are: # He grabs a random gold chunk or gemstone from the pile he is standing in, and throws it. Gem colors are green, red, blue, and pink, which can be parried. # He will launch his fist upwards, similar to Sedgwick's second attack. It will hover above you, moving side to side for a few seconds, before slamming down on the carts. # He will pull out a case of dynamite before throwing lit dynamite sticks at you, which will explode shortly after. Pink ones can be parried. After dealing enough damage to Brick (1400 HP), he will be defeated, and the fight will be over. Death Quotes Phase 1: "I guess you weren't hand-picked to face me!" Phase 2: "Triple the pain, zero the gain! That's what you get fer' taking on us!" Phase 3: "I may have an explosive temper, but yer still nuthin' to me!" Boss Death Animations Terry: '''Moans in pain for a few seconds before Phase 2 begins. '''Boulder, Sedgwick, and Clay: Wobbles in their carts before falling out of them. Brick: Groans in a dazed stupor while sitting in a pile of rubble, which replaces his treasure pile. Trivia * All of the Mole Miners' names are related to earth. Terry is based on terra, the latin word for earth, Boulder's name is taken from the name of a large rock, Sedgwick's name alludes to sedimentary, which is a rock type that includes sandstone and limestone, Clay's name is a reference to the material that terracotta is made from, clay, and Brick's name is based on a slab of baked clay, aka, a brick.